The present invention may find an application for example in the field of space. For space applications, adding sensors to a mini actuator in order to measure various pieces of information such as actuator failure, the position, the start or the end of travel of the actuator rod or any other piece of information, may be a complex and costly business because of the space, redundancy and weight constraints associated with this field. In addition, certain sensors are somewhat inaccurate and somewhat unreliable and therefore incompatible with the field of space.